09:07
by Rapp-i
Summary: sesuatu terjadi di waktu yang menunjukkan pukul 09:07 . /BTS EXO fict/ VKook/ V - Jungkook/ Vmin/ Chanbaek. sekedar intip dan review saja.
1. begins

**09:07**

**Author: Rapp-i**

**Warning: BoysXBoys *Don't like Don't read**

**Pairing:**

**Vkook**

**- Jeon Jungkook**

**-Kim Taehyung**

**ChanBaek**

**-Byun (kim) Baekhyun**

**-Park Chanyeol**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Taehyung merebahkan dirinya dia atas sebuah kasur king size miliknya, tirai jendela kamarnya tertutup dan pintu pun terkunci rapat. dia menutup matanya, berusaha untuk tidur. tetapi, dia menyempatkan diri untuk melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di lengan kirinya, dengan bantuan cahaya rembulan yang masuk melalui sela-sela ventilasi jendela kamarnya, dia dapat melihat jelas jam berapa sekarang.

**09.07**

Jam tangan yang langsung menunjukan waktu tanpa adanya tiga jarum jam yang berputar, menunjukan waktu pukul 09.07. Taehyung tersenyum miris dan kemudian melepas jam tangan itu dan meletaknya dia atas nakas yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya sekarang. setelahnya, dia mengambil posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur. dia menutup mata dan bersiap dengan kemungkinan jenis mimpi yang sering berputar di setiap tidurnya. bahkan dia sudah siap untuk menghadapi mimpi buruk yang sering berulang di setiap dia tertidur, bahkan mimpi itu selalu sama.

.

.

cahaya mentari pagi berhasil masuk melalui ventilasi jendela dan langsung memancarkan sinarnya kepada Taehyung. pemuda itu sudah bangun dan dia terduduk diatas kasurnya. mungkin dia sedang beruntung karena semalam dia tidak bermimpi. matanya belum sepenuhnya terbuka, dan dia berusaha untuk bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi sebelum seseorang dari luar mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Taehyung..." panggil seorang pemuda yang berada didepan pintu kamar Taehyung yang tertutup.

"hmm..." Taehyung duduk di tepi kasurnya dan tidak berniat untuk membuka pintu kamar itu.

"sekarang jam berapa?" tanya pemuda itu. Taehyung langsung melihat kearah nakas yang diatasnya terdapat jam tangan yang sempat dia taruh semalam. Taehyung mengambilnya dan langsung dia pasang di lengan kirinya. dia melihat jam itu dan tersenyum miris untuk kesekian kalinya.

"09.07 hyung..." jawab Taehyung. pemuda yang berada di depan pintu kamar itu langsung menghela nafasnya, dia sedikit frustasi melihat adik satu-satunya itu.

"masih jam segitu? tidak pernahkah jam itu berjalan?"

"Jam ini selalu menunjukan pukul 09.07 hyung."

"apa kau belum bisa melupakannya?"

"tidak hyung"

"bahkan itu sudah satu tahun lamanya..."

"selama ku hidup, aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya."

"walaupun sekarang dia sudah bersatu dengan tanah?"

Taehyung diam untuk beberapa saat, perkataan hyung nya tadi sangat masuk kedalam hatinya yang paling dalam, rasa sakit mulai dia rasakan. rasa sakit seperti di tusuk-tusuk atau hujan jarum yang turun didalam hatinya.

entah mengapa, air mata sudah jatuh, membuat aliran sungai kecil. sebuah isakan juga berhasil keluar dari dalam mulutnya. pemuda yang mendengar isakan itu langsung merasa bersalah telah mengucapkan kalimat itu, dia langsung pergi menjauhi kamar Taehyung.

.

Baekhyun yang ternyata adalah hyung dari Taehyung menghela nafas dan terus berjalan menuju ruang makan, disana sudah terdapat dua orangtuanya. Baekhyun duduk disamping appanya yang sedang membaca koran pagi sambil menunggu istrinya selesai memasak sarapan. Eomma Baekhyun yang melihat anaknya duduk, langsung mematikan kompor dan mendekati Baekhyun dengan wajah cemas.

"bagaimana dengan adik mu?" tanya Eomma Baekhyun dengan nada khawatir.

"dia belum bisa melupakannya." mendengar ucapan itu, Eomma Baekhyun langsung memijit kening kepalanya dan merasa frustasi.

"dia masih muda, tapi mengapa harus berdiam diri di kamar seperti itu, bahkan sudah satu tahun dia tidak pernah keluar dari kamarnya."

"sudah lah istriku" appa baekhyun mengelus punggung istrinya, berusaha untuk menenangkan istrinya. "dia sedang bersedih, yang terpenting dia masih mau makan dan keadaanya sehat-sehat saja, dia juga masih mau mengizinkan orang untuk masuk kekamarnya 'kan?."

"tapi kalau seperti ini terus, masa depannya akan hancur!" teriak eomma Baekhyun. Eomma baekhyun langsung berjalan dengan cepat ke arah kamar Taehyung. Baekhyun dan Appanya langsung mengikutinya dari belakang, mereka sudah terbiasa seperti ini. memang setiap pagi, eomma Baekhyun akan langsung menghampiri Taehyung dan selalu menyuruhnya untuk melupakan kejadian satu tahun yang lalu, tapi untuk hari ini sepertinya kesabaran Eomma Baekhyun sudah habis melihat anaknya yang seperti itu.

TOKTOK

"Taehyung..."

TOKTOK

"Taehyung!..."

TOKTOK

"Tae-"

cklek

pintu terbuka.

"Eomma? ada apa?"

saat melihat taeyung, dia langsung memeluk anaknya itu. "tolong lupakan dia."

"melupakan... Jimin?" tanya Taehyung, dan eommanya langsung mengangguk kan kepalanya. "tidak bisa eomma." Eomma nya langsung melepas pelukan mereka dan dia mengelus pipi anaknya.

"kau pasti bisa."

"tapi-"

"dengarkan eomma" Taehyung langsung terdiam di saat eommanya langsung menghentikan perkataannya. "Eomma sudah mendaftarkanmu ke sekolah, dan kau bisa melanjutkan sekolahmu yang sempat terputus setahun yang lalu."

"Sekolah! aku tidak mau!"

"Kau harus mau! aku tidak mau melihatmu mempunyai masa depan yang suram."

"Aku tidak mau!" Taehyung langsung menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras, membuat tiga orang yang berada di depan kamar itu kaget.

"lusa kau bisa bersekolah lagi Taehyung..." ucap eomma Taehyung dari luar kamar.

.

.

"aku tidak mau keluar kamar." ucap Taehyung yang sudah memakai seragam sekolah berkat eommanya yang memaksanya dan sempat mengancamnya untuk tidak di anggap menjadi anaknya lagi. dan sekarang dia berada di depan pintu kamar yang sebenarnya sudah terbuka, dia menundukkan kepalanya dan melihat garis yang menjadi batasan kamarnya. jika dia melewati garis itu maka dia sudah dinyatakan keluar dari kamar itu.

Eomma nya berada di belakang Taehyung "kau hanya berjalan satu langkah saja." ucapnya.

Taehyung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"satu langkah saja."

dan Taehyung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lagi. tanpa sepengetahuannya, dia tersungkur kedepan akibat di dorong dari belakang. untungnya dia tidak sempat terjatuh, lalu dia langsung melihat kebelakang.

"Eomma!"

"selamat anakku, kau sudah keluar kamar sekarang." kata eommanya dengan senyuman miring dan mengelus rambut anaknya itu.

"Taehyung..." Baekhyun yang baru keluar dari kamarnya yang berada tepat didepan kamar Taehyung, langsung tersenyum lebar setelah melihat adiknya keluar dari kamar. tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung memeluk adiknya itu.

"akhirnya kau keluar kamar juga!"

.

.

mereka baru saja selesai sarapan pagi, dan senyuman dari tiga orang dari Eomma, Appa dan Baekhyun, terus mengembang melihat Taehyung yang sudah mau keluar dari kamar.

"Jika kalian senyum terus, nanti kalian akan ku anggap gila." ucap Taehyung dengan datar dan itu berhasil membuat tiga orang itu tertawa.

"sudahlah, ayo cepat berangkat, nanti kau terlambat di hari pertamamu, lihat sekarang sudah jam 8.10, dan sekolah masuk jam 9 kan?."

"eomma... aku tidak mau sekolah..."

"kau harus sekolah, kajja.." Eomma Taehyung menarik tangan anaknya dan hendak pergi keluar rumah. Taehyung menolaknya dan terus berteriak. Taehyung terlihat seperti anak kucing yang menolak untuk terkena air.

"ayolah..."

"tidak..."

"ayo..." Eomma Taehyung terus menarik tangannya dan terus menariknya sampai akhirnya Taehyung keluar rumah.

"Selamat anakku, kau sudah berhasil keluar dari rumah!" ucap eomma Taehyung dengan senangnya, seperti melihat Taehyung berjalan untuk pertama kalinya saat dia masih bayi.

Baekhyun dan Appanya lagsung bertepuk tangan. well, ini seperti keluarga yang sangat berbahagia.

"kau bisa berjalan sendiri kesekolah mu kan?" tanya Eommanya yang berusaha membuat Taehyung menjadi anak mandiri.

Taehyung melihat keadaan sekitar dan dia sedikit ragu.

"tak perlu khawatir." Appanya langsung menepuk bahu Taehyung.

"iya semangat Taehyung-ah!" ucap Baekhyun.

"b-baiklah..." Taehyung mulai berjalan dan semakin menjauh.

"kau tahu tugasmu kan?"

"Akan ku jalankan dengan baik Appa." Baekhyun berjalan mengerjakan tugas penting yang di berikan Appanya kepadanya.

Tugas untuk Mengikuti Taehyung dari belakang.

.

.

Taehyung berjalan dengan ragu dan dia mendengar ada seseorang dari belakang sedang berlari kearahnya.

"Permisi..." teriak orang itu setelah berhasil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Taehyung.

Taehyung sedikit kaget karena dia belum terbiasa berbicara dengan orang asing, karena selama setahun ini, dia hanya berbicara dengan Eomma, Appa dan Hyungnya saja.

"sepertinya, kau satu sekolah denganku." kata orang itu setelah melihat seragam Taehyung, dan Taehyung hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja, dia tidak berniat untuk berbicara.

orang itu melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di lengan kiri Taehyung.

"tunggu." mereka berdua berhenti berjalan, dan orang itu dengan lancang memegang lengan Taehyung dan mengangkatnya sehingga dia bisa lebih mudah melihat jam itu. "woah! jam 09.07! kita terlambat!" orang itu panik dan langsung menarik Taehyung dan berlari bersama. "jika kita terlambat, kita akan di hukum! cepatlah!" Taehyung benar-benar kaget karena orang itu dengan tiba-tiba menarik lengannya dan langsung berlari. Taehyung belum terbiasa berlari jadi dia sedikit susah menyamakan tempo lari orang itu. bahkan dia hampir saja terjatuh.

mereka berlari sampai akhirnya melihat sebuah bangunan besar dan dengan gerbang yang besar juga. orang itu melepas genggaman tangannya. "sampai sini yah... bye!" orang itu berlari lagi dan mereka berdua terpisah.

Taehyung terlihat sangat lelah, dan keringat bercucuran dibadannya. dia berjalan memasuki gerbang itu. dan dia melihat jam besar yang menggantung dibagian atas dinding sekolah itu.

**08.30**

'masih jam segini' batin Taehyung.

.

Tehyung berjalan menuju ruang guru, tanpa ada yang menunjukan jalannya, dia sudah tahu dimana ruang guru itu. karena memang dulu dia sudah pernah bersekolah di sana.

toktok

Taehyung mengetuk pintu ruang guru tersebut. dan seorang guru melihat kearahnya dan senyumannya mengembang.

"Kim Taehyung, selamat datang" ucap guru itu.

Taehyung sedikit menggali memori di otaknya setelah melihat guru itu. "Mrs. Min?" tebak Taehyung

"kau masih mengingatku... coba lihat dirimu... kau tambah tampan Taehyung-ssi"

"gamsahamnida" ucap Taehyung dan dia sedikit lega dengan tebakannya.

"kau tahu? aku kembali menjadi wali kelasmu."

"benarkah.."

"iya... kau masuk di kelas 11B, Taehyung-ssi"

"11B.." gumam Taehyung, itu berarti disamping kelasnya dulu saat bersekolah disini.

"kau tahu harus kemana kan?" tanya guru itu.

Taehyung mengangguk dan membungkukkan badannya lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang guru tersebut.

"eh tunggu..."

Taehyung berhenti dan membalikkan badannya melihat gurunya itu.

"kau masuk kekelas bersama dengan ku saja."

.

.

kelas sangat terdengar gaduh saat tidak ada guru, padahal bel sekolah sudah berbunyi semenjak 5 menit yang lalu. Mrs. Min dengan Taehyung sudah berada di samping kelas itu.

"sepertinya kau akan masuk kekelas yang berisik, jika kau berpikir bahwa mereka terlihat kekanak-kanakan, itu adalah hal yang wajar karena mereka itu lebih muda daripadamu."

"tapi mereka sudah SMA, seharusnya tidak bersifat kekanak-kanakan lagi dong." ucap Tahyung yang risih dengan suara keributan karena sudah setahun dia merasakan keheningan di dalam kamarnya. dia tidak menyadari saat dulu dia bersekolah, dia sama saja seperti anak-anak yang berada di kelas itu.

"sudahlah, ayo kita masuk." ucap guru itu. dan di saat guru itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelasnya, seketika kelas jadi sunyi. guru itu menghela nafasnya setelah melihat perubahan drastis kelasnya. Taehyung mengikuti guru itu dari belakang.

"Good morning." sapa guru itu.

"Good morning..." ucap semua murid.

"hari ini saya ingin memperkenalkan seseorang, namanya adalah Taehyung, Kim TaeHyung."

"AHH AKU INGAT!" teriak seseorang sambil berdiri dan menunjukkan kearah Taehyung. "KAU SI PEMILIK JAM YANG SALAH!" TaeHyung membelakkan matanya setelah melihat orang itu,

"Jungkook-ssi, diam lah."

"mian." orang itu-Jungkook- membungkukkan badannya dan kembali duduk.

"Nah, Taehyung-ssi kau bisa duduk dimana saja. kau juga bisa menyuruh seseorang untuk pindah tempat duduk."

"duduk disini saja!" ucap Jungkook.

"jadi aku harus pindah?" tanya orang yang duduk semeja dengan Jungkook.

"tentu saja... sana pindah..." ucap Jungkook. orang yang malang itu langsung mengambil tasnya dan pindah tempat duduk kebelakang dan duduk sendiri. "nah Taehyung-ssi, kau bisa duduk disini."

Taehyung berjalan mendekati meja Jungkook yang berada didepan meja guru dengan ragu. dia melihat kearah bangku yang kosong yang berada di samping Jungkook.

"Tak perlu ragu, duduk lah!" ucap Jungkook yang langsung menarik lengan Taehyung dan dia langsung terduduk.

.

.

kini Baekhyun sedang berada disamping kelas Taehyung dan mengintip kedalam kelas melalui jendela kelas.

"maaf, orang luar dilarang masuk." ucap seseorang yang berhasil memergoki Baekhyun yang menguntit Taehyung sampai masuk kekelasnya. Baekhyun kaget dan langsung membalikkan badannya menengok kearah orang yang baru saja menegur dirinya.

"Chanyeol?"

"Baekhyun?"

"sedang apa disini..." ucap mereka bersamaan.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Cuplikan untuk Chap 2**

**.**

**"Kau tampan Tae-hyung."**

**"Gamsahamnida"**

**"bisakah aku mencium mu sekarang?"**

**"mwo-"**

**.**

**"Tae-hyung.."**

**"ya?"**

**"Jam berapa sekarang?"**

**"09.07"**

* * *

><p><strong>Hai^^ saya balik dengan membawa FF VKook dan ChanBaek hoho<strong>

**.**

**.**

**and Review please?**


	2. Remember

**09:07**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY~**

**.**

**.**

"hei…" Jungkook berbisik kepada Taehyung yang berada di sampingnya. Dia sedikit menundukan badannya agar dia bisa tertutupi oleh orang yang berada didepannya. Kini pelajaran sedang berlangsung, dan sekarang Jungkook merasa bosan, jadi dia berinisiatif untuk mengajak bicara 'teman barunya'

"heiii…" bisik Jungkook lagi saat dia merasa bahwa Taehyung tidak menanggapinya. Taehyung terus saja memandangi guru bahasa inggris itu. Jungkook kesal dan dia menendang pelan kaki Taehyung dan mau tidak mau Taehyung harus menatap Jungkook.

Taehyung memberikan tatapan seolah-olah bertanya 'ada apa?'

"aku bosan…" kata Jungkook dengan suara kecilnya.

"lalu?" Tanya Taehyung tanpa bersuara.

Jungkook tersenyum "ayo kita main."

Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya "main?" Tanyanya masih tanpa suara.

Jungkook mengangguk. "kita main gunting batu kertas.."

Entahlah, tapi Taehyung seperti pernah merasakan kejadian seperti ini sebelumnya.

Dulu seperti ada orang yang mengatakan seperti itu kepadanya. Kemudian dia menolaknya.

"tidak, aku tidak mau. Lebih baik kita mendengarkan guru itu berbicara." Tanggap Taehyung yang mulai bersuara tapi terdengar kecil.

"kau membosankan…" ucap Jungkook. "ayolah kita main…" lanjut Jungkook dengan sedikit mengguncangkan badan Taehyung. Beruntunglah mereka duduk nomor dua dari belakang sehingga kegiatan mereka tidak terlalu terlihat.

"tidak mau…"

"bermain sekali saja…"

"baiklah sekali saja."

Jungkook tersenyum. "ayo kita mulai. gunting-batu-ker-" Jungkook dan Taehyung bersiap-siap mengepalkan tangan mereka. "tas!" tangan Jungkook membentuk gunting, sedangkan Taehyung membentuk kertas.

"yeay! Aku menang…" ucap Jungkook sambil tertawa pelan, kemudian dia mempergunakan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya untuk mencubit hidung Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum. Sudah lama dia tidak seperti ini.

"bermain lagi?" Tanya Jungkook lagi yang bersiap mengepalkan tangannya.

"baiklah."

Sekarang Taehyung ingat, dulu dia pernah melakukan permainan ini dengan…

"Gunting-batu-ker-" Jungkook tersenyum, tapi Taehyung malah murung begitu mengingat kegiatan yang dia lakukan dulu, saat itu dia tertangkap basah oleh sang guru. "-tas!"

"bermain saat pelajaran eoh?" Tiba-tiba seorang guru datang menghampiri mereka. "kau masih sama saja seperti dulu." Guru itu mendekati Taehyung dan meremas bahu Taehyung. "dengan Jimin kan?" Tanya guru itu.

Taehyung terdiam. Dia menundukan kepalanya.

"ah iya, maaf kan aku." Sang guru merasa menyesal telah menyebut nama itu. "aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya. 'apa yang terjadi?'

"sudahlah, saya tak ingin memperpanjang masalah. Yang terpenting, saya mau kalian mendengarkan dan fokus pada pelajaran saya." Ucap wanita itu. lalu dia kembali mengajari semua murid-muridnya.

Jungkook memandangi Taehyung, dia masih terdiam.

.

"aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi tadi. Mengapa kau tiba-tiba terdiam begitu guru itu berbicara, dan Bahkan sampai jam istirahat dimulai. Aku tak ingin menanyakannya. Tapi yang terpenting aku lapar, kau mau kekantin?" Tanya Jungkook. Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya Jungkook mengajak bicara Taehyung semenjak mereka ketahuan bermain saat pelajaran.

Tapi Taehyung selalu terdiam.

Jungkook mulai jengkel dan dia menautkan jarinya kepada jari Taehyung, kemudian menariknya.

"ayo kita ke kantin." Ucap Jungkook. Taehyung pasrah, dan dia hanya mengikuti arah Jungkook menariknya.

.

"kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Jungkook yang masih menggandeng tangan Taehyung.

"kau saja yang makan." Akhirnya Taehyung bersuara. Jungkook tersenyum, dan kini senyumannya melebar setelah melihat penjual makanan yang ingin dibelinya.

"kita kesana." Ucap Jungkook, dan dia menarik tangan Taehyung lagi. "ahjumma, aku ingin pesan satu yah.." kata Jungkook setelah sampai didepan penjual makanan itu.

Tak perlu waktu lama, Jungkook sudah mendapatkan makanannya. Dia melepaskan tautan tangannya dan mulai mengambil nampan yang di sodorkan penjual itu padanya.

"terimakasih…" ucap Jungkook.

"bukankah itu Taehyung?"

"eh?" Jungkook bingung mendengar ucapan si penjual. _'bagaimana dia tahu taehyung?'_

"ahjumma, senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Kata Taehyung sembari menunduk. Ini aneh, dia mengatakan 'senang' tapi dia tidak tersenyum sama sekali.

"sudah lama kau tidak kesini." Ucap Penjual itu, dan hal ini membuat Jungkook jadi Bingung. "aku merindukanmu dan _dia _datang kesini sambil tersenyum. Biasanya Kalian terlihat senang sekali membeli daganganku." Wanita itu mulai memutar memori otaknya dan mengingat kejadian setahun bahkan dua tahun yang lalu. "aku sangat merindukannya."

"aku juga, sangat merindukannya…" ucap Taehyung, Jungkook mendengar di setiap katanya terdengar suara kesedihan. Jungkook mati-matian menahan rasa penasarannya, dia belum ingin mencampuri masalah orang lain, bahkan orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"kita duduk disana saja." Ucap Jungkook sambil menunjuk kearah meja kosong. "ayo." Jungkook berjalan duluan.

"anak itu, entahlah… tapi menurutku dia punya selera yang sama dengan _dia,_ bahkan dia memilih tempat, dimana kau dengan _nya_ sering duduk bersama." Ucap sang penjual. Setelah Taehyung mendengar itu , kemudian dia mulai berjalan mendekati Jungkook.

"makanan ini sangat enak. Aku sering membelinya." Kata Jungkook setelah duduk bersama dengan Taehyung. Dia mulai memasukkan sesendok nasi karenya. "kau mau mencobanya?" Jungkook meletakkan sesendok makanan didepan mulut Taehyung. Dan dia tersenyum setelah Taehyung membuka mulutnya dan memasuki sesendok makanan ke mulutnya. "enak 'kan?"

"tentu saja, sejak dulu nasi kare ini selalu enak" jawab Taehyung.

"dulu?"

"i-iya dulu, memangnya ke-"

Jungkook menghentikan ucapan Taehyung. "tunggu sebentar." Jungkook memajukan badannya mendekati Taehyung lalu menatap nya, itu membuat Taehyung risih. Jungkook pun terkekeh. Dia membawa tangannya mendekati mulut Taehyung. kemudian tangannya dia pakai untuk membersihkan sisa makanan yang ada dimulutnya. dia terkekeh lagi setelah membersihkannya.

"kau tampan Taehyung" ucap Jungkook

"Gam-sahamnida"

"bisakah aku mencium mu sekarang?"

"mwo-"

"hahaha… bercanda."

Taehyung bernafas lega setelah mendengar ucapan Juungkook barusan.

"bagaimana kalau kita makan berdua saja?"

"tak perlu."

"eum baiklah!" kata Jungkook dan mulai memakan makanannya.

Taehyung melirik Jungkook yang sedang makan. Dia menelan saliva nya berat.

Jungkook yang sedang asik makan, entah mengapa seperti mendengar suara saliva yang ditelan, lalu dia melirik Taehyung yang duduk disampingnya. Dengan cepat Jungkook menyodorkan sendok makanan kedepan mulut Taehyung.

"kau pasti lapar. Ini makanlah." Ucap Jungkook sambil tersenyum. Taehyung segera melahap satu sendok makanan itu dan dia tersenyum malu.

Tentu saja dia malu, karena yang ada dipikirkannya sekarang adalah_ 'aku sudah besar masih disuapin._.'_

"kan sudah kubilang, kita makan berdua saja, atau kau mau membelinya sendiri?" Tanya Jungkook.

Nah! Itu dia masalahnya, salahkan saja Eomma nya yang tidak memberikan uang saku padanya.

Melihat Taehyung yang terdiam, Jungkook jadi mengerti, mungkin Taehyung tidak ada uang.

"baiklah, kita makan berdua saja, trus kita nambah hehe…" ucap Jungkook yang diakhiri tawanya.

Yah kejadian dimana dia tidak membawa uang dan makan berdua…

Taehyung pernah melakukan ini, dengan….

Jimin

.

.

.

"pelajaran hari ini membosankan semua." Gerutu Jungkook sambil berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan Taehyung. seperti biasa, Taehyung hanya pasrah di perlakukan seperti itu oleh Jungkook. Perjalanan mereka diakhiri dengan saling bergandengan tangan, diawali dengan pertanyaan Jungkook yang menanyakan alamat rumah Taehyung, dan ternyata rumahnya itu dekat sekali dengan rumah Taehyung. saat itu Jungkook tersenyum cerah dan langsung menarik Taehyung untuk pulang bersama.

"biasa saja."

"hah!? Biasa saja kata mu?" Tanya Jungkook dan Taehyung hanya terdiam sambil mengangguk. "yah.. terserah padamu saja."

Taehyung berhenti di tempat, dan Jungkook yang masih menggandeng tangan Taehyung dan berjalan seketika merasa ditarik kebelakang.

"eh? Ada apa?"

"ini rumahku." Ucap Taehyung sambil menunjuk rumahnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"oh… jadi ini…" kata Jungkook sambil mengangguk.

Taehyung melepas tautan tangan Jungkook. Tersenyum sekilas lalu mulai berjalan mendekati rumahnya.

"tunggu."

Taehyung berhenti di tempat dan menengok kearah Jungkook.

Cup~

Mata Taehyung melebar, dia tidak menyangka seorang yang baru dia temui pagi ini, sudah mencium bibir nya sekilas.

Jungkook –orang yang telah mencium Taehyung- terkekeh dan kemudian berlari dan pergi dari tempat itu.

"aku tertarik padamu~ sampai jumpa." Ucap Jungkook sembari berlari mundur dan tersenyum cerah, sampai-sampai Taehyung takut anak itu terjatuh atau menabrak sesuatu.

Jungkook berbalik dan kini dia sudah berjalan dengan benar dan menurunkan tempo berlari hingga sekarang dia berjalan dan dia tersenyum merona.

.

"aku pulang" ucap Taehyung sambil membuka satu persatu sepatunya dan meletakkan nya di atas rak sepatu. Kemudian Taehyung berjalan kearah ruang tamu rumahnya dan merebahkan dirinya di sofa.

"bagaimana sekolahmu?" eomma Taehyung datang dan menduduki dirinya di sofa samping Taehyung.

"tidak menyenangkan."

"wajar saja. Ini hari pertama mu setelah-"

"sudahlah eomma… aku lelah, ingin istirahat."

"baiklah" eomma Taehyung mengangguk. "pastikan dirimu, untuk bisa keluar dari kamar esok hari."

"tenang lah.." Taehyung berjalan kearah kamarnya, saat dia ingin memasuki kamarnya, tiba-tiba pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka.

"wah… adikku!" teriak Baekhyun dan dia segera memeluk adik satu-satunya itu. "aku ingin bercerita padamu! Astaga! Aku sangat senang hari ini." Kata Baekhyun sambil meloncat-loncat.

Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya di dalam dekapan Baekhyun.

"ayo masuk kekamarmu, dan aku akan menceritakannya padamu."

.

"jadi kau mau cerita apa?" Tanya Taehyung setelah berganti pakaian.

"kau tahu temanku saat sekolah menengah atas dulu kan?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil berguling-guling diatas kasur Taehyung.

"eum.." Taehyung Nampak berpikir. "Luhan?" kata Taehyung yang ingin memastikan. Dia duduk sambil bersandar di kepala kasur itu.

"bukan… bukan dia…" ucap Baekyun yang jengkel karena Taehyung tidak segera tahu orang yang dia maksud.

"ah iya! Chan… chan… eum Chan…?" ucap Taehyung sambil berusaha mengingat nama orang itu.

"Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah datar.

"ada apa dengannya?"

Wajah Baekhyun segera tersenyum lagi. "aku menemui dia hari ini! Sekarang dia tambah tampan." Ucap Baekhyun sambil membayangkan wajah Chanyeol.

"kau menemuinya dimana?"

"sekolahmu."

"sekolahku?"

Baekhun mengangguk. "dia guru magang di sekolahmu."

"oh" ucap Taehyung singkat karena dia merasa tidak tertarik dengan cerita Baekhyun. Tapi untungnya Baekhyun tidak membahas jawaban Taehyung yang terdengar singkat. Dia malah mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"bagaimana dengan teman barumu? Ada berapa yang kau kenal?"

"hanya satu."

"Cuma satu?"

"iya. Tapi, asalkan kau tahu saja, berkenalan secara resmi pun belum kami lakukan. Dia selalu menarikku kemana pun dia mau. tiba-tiba mengajakku bermain saat pelajaran berlangsung. Tiba-tiba menyuapi ku. tiba-tiba mengajak ku pulang bersama." Kata Taehyung panjang lebar.

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya mengedipkan matanya. "ini keren."

"keren?"

"iya… padahal kalian baru berkenalan hari ini, tetapi kalian terlihat seperti berteman sejak lama."

"benarkah terlihat seperti itu?"

"iya. Tapi perihal 'disuapi' rasanya errr…"

"seperti bukan sebatas teman?"

"iya, hahaha... ." tawa Baekhyun. "Siapa dia? namja? Yeoja?"

"namja. Tapi dia sedikit seperti yeo-ja." Ucap Taehyung, dengan menekankan kata 'yeoja'

"namja seperti yeoja? Heum.. menarik! Tapi bagian apa yang terlihat seperti yeoja?"

"wajahnya." Taehyung membayangkan wajah Jungkook.

"dia manis?"

"i-iya sih…" entah mengapa wajah Taehyung merona. "apalagi saat merasakan bi-" Taehyung menghentikan ucapannya.

"bi? Bi apa?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"sudahlah lupakan saja. Lebih baik hyung keluar dari kamarku."

"jadi aku diusir? Baiklah." Ucap Baekhyun sambil beranjak keluar dari kamar Taehyung. setidaknya hari ini Baekhyun sangat senang, adik kesayangannya kembali seperti dulu, mau di ajak curhat seperti saat dia bercerita tentang…

Jimin

.

.

Taehyung menutup kamar itu lalu dia merebahkan diri dikasur. Dia memegang bibirnya dan membayangkan kejadian tadi.

"tapi kenapa tiba-tiba menciumku?" Taehyung tersenyum malu-malu.

.

.

"Taehyung! cepatlah bangun." Ucap Eomma taehyung, kini dia sedang mengguncangkan badan Taehyung yang masih enggan di gerakan. "Taehyung bangun! Ada teman mu yang datang, namanya Jungkook."

Yap! Taehyung langsung terbangun, dia langsung terduduk dan memandang eommanya.

"Jungkook?"

Eomma Taehyung mengangguk. "dia diruang tamu sekarang, bersama baekhyun dan appa."

Taehyung langsung bersiap-siap secepat kilat. Seperti, mandi hanya tiga kali guyur dan tidak lupa menyikat gigi. Handukan dan memakai seragam. Selesai!

Cepatkan?

Taehyung segera berlari kecil keruang tamu dan dia melihat Jungkook sudah akrab dengan Baekhyun. Mereka tertawa bersama-sama apalagi appa nya yang duduk disamping Baekhyun dan dia juga ikut tertawa. Dengan pelan Taehyung berjalan kearah mereka.

Jungkook yang melihat Taehyung langsung tersenyum c

erah.

"pagi Taehyung."

Taehyung tersenyum. "eum, pagi."

"sudah siap kan?" Tanya Jungkook. Dan Taehyung mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"eh tunggu dulu, Taehyung belum sarapan." Ucap eomma Taehyung yang berteriak dari dapur. Dan mendengar itu Taehyung langsung berjalan kearah dapur lalu mengambil satu potong roti dan mengolesi selai.

"aku hanya makan ini saja. Kami berangkat dulu." Ucap Taehyung dan langsung mengajak Jungkook untuk keluar bersama.

"tidak apa hanya makan itu?" Tanya sang Appa.

"tak apa. Kami berangkat dulu yah. Bye." Ucap Taehyung.

"Ajusshi, ahjumma, Baekhyun hyung. Kami pergi dulu, sampai nanti." Ucap Jungkook sambil menunduk dan tersenyum. Kemudian mereka pergi bersama dengan Taehyung yang masih memakan rotinya.

"sikap anak itu. mengingatkan ku akan seseorang." Ucap sang Appa dan kembali membuka lembaran korannya.

"seperti Jimin…" ucap sang Eomma.

"tapi wajahnya tidak mirip dengan Jimin. Kalau Si Jungkook lebih manis dari pada Jimin."

"memang siapa yang bilang dia mirip Jimin? Appa bilang dia mengingatkanku akan seseorang."

"sudah-sudah! Jangan terlalu banyak membicarakan seseorang yang sudah…"

Tiba-tiba ruangan itu menjadi hening, mereka jadi mengenang seorang yang sudah mereka anggap keluarganya.

.

.

"nah Taehyung! jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Jungkook sambil mengangkat tangan kiri Taehyung untuk melihat jam.

"09.07"

"kita terlambat!" ucap Jungkook yang menarik tangan Taehyung untuk berlari. "eh tunggu." Jungkook berhenti dan mengambil smarphone nya didalam tas. Dan dia mengaktifkannya. "masih jam setengah Sembilan kok."

"memang." Kata Taehyung setelah melihat smartphonenya.

"tapi kenapa jam tanganmu…"

"aku tidak akan menjawabnya."

"yak! kenapa?"

"bukan urusanmu."

Jungkook terlihat pasrah kemudian dia tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Taehyung.

"kenapa kau senang sekali menggandeng tangan ku?"

"nyaman. Aku sangat nyaman dengan mu jika seperti ini." Jawab Jungkook sambil tersenyum. Dan Taehyung yang melihat senyum manis Jungkook yang entah mengapa terasa sangat dekat karena tadi Jungkook sengaja mendekatkan diri pada wajahnya,dan dia kini mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menutupi rona di wajahnya.

Begitu juga dengan Jungkook yang sedang berjalan sambil menunduk, dia juga sedang merona sekarang.

Mengingat sekolah mereka yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya, sehingga mereka tidak perlu waktu lama untuk sampai kesekolah.

Jungkook dan Taehyung sudah sampai disekolah, dan mereka baru saja melawati gerbang.

"Taehyung? kau Taehyungkan?"

Taehyung yang merasa namanya disebut langsung menengok kearah kiri.

"Hoseok?"

"ah iya! Benar kau itu Taehyung. sudah lama tak bertemu." Ucap orang yang dipanggil Hoseok itu.

"dia siapa? Mengapa dia mengenal mu?" bisik Jungkook dan malah menggengam Taehyung erat.

"dia teman ku dulu." Jawab Taehyung.

Hoseok yang baru menyadari bahwa Taehyung berpegangan tangan dengan adik kelasnya, kini mengerutkan dahinya pertanda dia bingung.

"kau sudah menemukan pengganti Jimin?"

mendengar itu Taehyung spontan melepas genggaman tangannya.

'Jimin? Siapa dia? Kemarin Mrs. Min Eun Na juga menyebutkan nama itu.'

"bukan urusanmu." Ucap Taehyung dingin.

"ayolah sobat, ceritakan saja pada ku."

"tidak ada yang harus diceritakan. Jungkook sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini." Ucap Taehyung sambil berjalan duluan, dan diikuti oleh Jungkook. Meninggalkan Hoseok yang masih diam ditempat.

"gandeng tanganku." Ucap Jungkook sambil menggandeng tangan Taehyung.

**Jungkook POV**

Ini sangat nyaman, dan aku baru menemui kenyamanan seperti ini saat aku menggenggam tangannya. Seperti yang kemarin ku katakan, aku mulai tertarik dengan Taehyung. entah apa yang membuat ku bisa tertarik dengannya, tapi yang jelas aku benar-benar tertarik padanya. Apalagi saat melihat ketampanan nya saat kami pertama kali bertemu. Jika aku melihat wajahnya, rasanya aku ingin sekali menciuminya. Kemarin, aku juga menciuminya, dan itu sangat mendebarkan dan menyenangkan.

Tapi aku sangat penasaran dengan jam tangannya. Aku juga penasaran dengan orang yang bernama Jimin itu.

Jimin itu siapa?

Namja atau Yeoja?

Apa dia masa lalu dari seorang Taehyung?

Tanpa sadar aku sudah di depan kelas. Kami pun melepas genggaman tangan kami dan duduk di tempat duduk kami, yang sama seperti kemarin.

Tanpa menunggu lama, pelajaran pun sudah dimulai.

.

.

Sekarang sudah istirahat.

"Taehyung, tunggu sebentar yah, aku mau mengembalikan buku ini ke perpustakaan dulu." Kataku sambil memperlihatkan sebuah buku padanya.

Kulihat dia mengangguk dan aku pun langsung keluar kelas dan berlari ke arah Perpustakaan. Aku buru-buru memasuki perpustakaan dan mengembalikan buku. Tapi saat aku ingin keluar dari perpustakaan, tanpa sengaja aku melihat sebuah buku yang menarik perhatian ku.

Buku itu berjudul

'Daftar murid kelas 10 tahun 2010-2014'

Aku melihat buku tebal itu dan kubawa kearah meja terdekat. Aku duduk disana, dan membuka lembaran demi lembaran. Aku langsung membuka halaman yang berjudul 'Daftar murid kelas 10 tahun 2013.'

Sebenarnya yang membuat aku tertarik dengan buku ini adalah, wajahku yang tertempel di buku ini.

Hehe..

Aku segera mencari nama Jeon Jungkook, dan di sana tertulis biodataku dan fotoku disana.

Jika dipikir-pikir, Aku memang manis di foto ini. Hehe..

Senyuman ku mengembang dan aku jadi penasaran dengan kakak kelasku.

Pertama yang ku buka adalah angkatan tahun 2012, aku tidak tertarik dengan tulisan yang ada, tapi aku tertarik dengan foto-foto nya.

Lembaran-demi lembaran aku buka. Dan tiba-tiba saja ada lembaran yang membuatku bingung.

"foto ini?" aku memandangi foto itu. dan yang kulihat adalah foto seorang "Kim Taehyung?" aku segera melihat biodatanya. Dan benar saja, yang tertulis di sana adalah nama orang yang bernama 'Kim Taehyung'

"Taehyung? kenapa ada dia di daftar murid kelas 10 tahun 2012?"

Tanpa sengaja aku melihat ada biodata yang namanya bertuliskan 'Park Jimin'

"Apa ini yang dimaksud dengan Park Jimin yang sering kudengar?" aku pun melihat foto yang tertempel disamping biodata.

Dia, Namja.

Kim Taehyung, dia membuatku penasaran. dan aku semakin tertarik padanya.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Jangan lupa Review^^<strong>

**.**

**.**

**(promote twitter: RBYP_ *mari berkenalan*)**


End file.
